Presently, if an automobile has had damage to one of the doors, an approved method of repair is to put an original equipment manufactured sheet metal door shell on, in replacement of the damaged one. This involves removing the damaged door shell and replacing it with a new one. The shells are referred to as skins, in the collision industry. The current method of installing the new replacement is using a hand “dolly” (piece of metal that looks like a heel of a shoe) and a hand held hammer. When attaching a door skin initially, the edge of the metal approximately ⅜″–½″ to be attached, is already bent 90 degrees or perpendicular from the skin. The metal skin is affixed to the frame of the door by crimping the edge of the metal of the skin onto the door frame by placing the dolly on front side of the door frame and hammering the edge of the skin an additional 90 degrees thereby crimping the metal flat on the back side so that it is affixed to the door frame. This is a time consuming operation and often causes damage to the door skin due to too much hammering on the metal with too much force.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to use air power to power the invention that will crimp the edge of the metal of the skin to the doorframe.
Another object of the present invention is to crimp the edge of the metal skin using less time than current methods.
Another object of the present invention is to create less damage to the door skin, by controlling the force used while crimping the edge of the metal skin.